


My Talisman

by miekhead



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miekhead/pseuds/miekhead
Summary: Set just a year after the wedding, a not-so tech savvy Jamie gets several missed calls asking for answers which opens a can of emotional worms.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	My Talisman

It started with several missed calls to her mobile. Jamie looked down at the blasted thing. She still hadn’t gotten used to the new smart phone device that Owen had set up for her. Plants, she was good at. Technology less so. It was 2008, and she still hadn’t signed up to the Bookface or whatever it was that people kept talking about.

No, Jamie was certainly not wanting to sign her life away to be online. Owen suggested it be good for her business, as he said it was for his.

Still, the calls kept coming. She would never get to her phone in time, always panicking about not pressing the green button hard enough. Or sliding it. Whatever it was she needed to do.

Until one day, she picked up. Swiped. Ah, she mused as the call connected.

“You were wrong you know,” the voice came, and Jamie quickly relaxed when she heard the singsong voice that sounded so much like Dani in some ways.

“Lillian,” Jamie smiled easily, mostly with relief. The missed calls brought forth memories she thought she’d left behind. “How was the honeymoon?”

There was silence on the other end. “You were wrong,” came the deflection. Jamie couldn’t work out the tone. “You said it wasn’t your story.”

Jamie held her breath, eyes suddenly twinkling with tears. The older she got, the quicker it happened, but she’d lived alone long enough to accept them. She was practising kindness to herself, suggested by her newest therapist. Oh, she wouldn’t go into the details and she resisted seeing one for years. But the nightmares persisted and she was done with them.

 _You’re hard as nails, you are._ She remembered Dani once putting on her finest/worst English accent which caused them to both giggle at the time. She’d loved finding out different British idioms.

Lillian’s voice cracked. “I’ve been having nightmares my whole life. And I don’t know who else to talk to, or who else will believe me.”

Jamie shifted the phone to her other ear, quickly paying for the bagel she’d popped out to get and ushering herself out of the café. “Hey,” she tried soothing.

“You said,” there was a hiccupping cry down the line, “You said it wasn’t your story. But it is, isn’t it?” Jamie couldn’t answer. She bit her lip and looked at her shoes, rocking back and forth, sniffing a tear back. She didn’t know how to answer. “F-Flora is my middle name. But it wasn’t always, was it?” The personal silence stretched on, the only sounds heard coming from the traffic on Jamie’s side. “Jamie,” Flora sniffed. “I don’t know who I am. Who I was.”

Jamie had half a mind to end the call there and then. It hurt. For the first time in years, it hurt almost as much as it did all those years ago, when she was simply too late. Or when she found out the children barely remembered them. But the voice sounded lonely, and Flora, of course it was Flora, was the most in tune young person she had ever met. Sharp. Witty. Not to be messed with. “Lillian-“

“We need to meet,” Flora sighed. She sounded tired, so very tired. Jamie knew how that felt. Their breathing became even and measured despite the topic. “Please, Jamie.”

And that was that. They talked flights. Kept things short, which Jamie was glad for while her mind reeled. Lillian… Flora, would come to her, to the shop that Jamie had kept and bought. The florist had clung on to any memory of Dani to keep her alive in some way. And a building full of thriving plants was the best way to do that. The shop was currently the most successful it had been. There was a quiet sense of peace organising floristry for weddings, funerals especially. Jamie knew all about death, enough to know what a grieving heart could feel like. She knew now how to rein in the tears and find solace in helping people when they needed it most. There’d been a time where her clients would be caught off guard at Jamie having to excuse herself to let out a cry. She’d always been a private crier, but this had been on another level. It got easier, though, life. Bereavement meetings helped, as did her friend Helen who she’d met there. She hadn’t told her of the ghosts, of Viola haunting her dreams even to this day. The nightmares had dwindled somewhat since the wedding. The moments of waking up in a sweat occurring much less than before.

“Okay,” Jamie said simply after finishing her bagel. She tossed the wrapper in the bin. “Okay.” She would hear what Flora had to say. She’d always had a real soft spot for the girl, and when she grew to be a woman, vowed to herself that she’d do anything to protect her. Dani would have wanted that.

Three weeks came and went. Jamie nervously fiddled with the claddagh ring on her finger. Even with Dani gone physically, she was still there soothing her with fidgeting.

“Fuck,” Jamie grumbled loudly, realising she was in the wrong lane for the airport pickup. By the time she finally got to the arrivals terminal of Rutland, she noted the brunette sat on the bench outside, eyes closed and taking in the fresh mid-spring air.

Jamie parked in the nearest bay and quickly checked the car over, moving her bag into the back of the car. She nibbled at her lip. This was the closest she would get to her old life at Bly and Flora… Lillian, whatever she preferred, would be opening old wounds again, she was sure.

 _Healing isn’t linear, Jamie._ She rolled her eyes at her inner-Helen, a hippie reflexologist who always annoyingly had the right thing to say. She’d been a massive help recently, particularly as someone who had had to cope with grief over her long life in full, long swathes. They were the only queer women in the bereavement group and bonded over it. Helen had lost two partners, most recently her dog, as well as her parents at a very young age.

She startled at the tap to the window and nearly shrieked, lifting her hands to her lips instead. There she was, looking less like a princess as she had before on her special day and more someone who had travelled for nine hours straight in from San Diego with a changeover in Boston of all places. “Hi,” Flora waved shyly.

“Hi sweetpea,” Jamie smiled easily at the young woman, leaning over to open the door for her passenger. She quickly got out herself to take care of Flora’s luggage, which she carefully placed in the boot. Trunk. She’d never call it that, she mused smiling. Today had been a day of private jokes with herself, and Dani, whose love she had felt within herself regularly over the last few days. She was cracking private jokes left right and centre. Perhaps it was Flora’s upcoming trip.

They hugged tightly, which quelled some of the nervousness Jamie felt. Both of them released a breath neither had realised they’d been holding. Jamie pulled back, rubbing Flora’s cheek with her thumb. “I would ask how you are, but you look like shite,” she intoned.

It was the right thing to say. Flora laughed heartily, as she opened the door then made herself comfy in the passenger seat. “It was a hot flight to Boston,” she admitted, “I may sleep the rest of the journey if that’s alright with you.”

“Oh,” Jamie smiled easily, “Take all the rest you need, hon.” She was somewhat relieved. Jumping straight into questions and answers felt too soon, too serious for a car ride. So Jamie drove as Flora napped and they made their way home.

“Could you call me Flora? While I’m here?” the soft question came on the second day. They hadn’t talked much about the story Jamie told before the wedding when Flora arrived. They’d kept things trivial, safe… warm.

Jamie smiled then at the question, a bright one. The first one Flora had seen in so long. “Course I can, chuck. If you’re sure.” To that Lillian… Flora nodded.

Their companiable silence was welcomed. Jamie was reading, as she always seemed to, and Flora caught up on some emails on her laptop.

“You alright?” The question came suddenly from Jamie’s lips before she could even keep them back. She noticed Flora peering over her shoulder, willed herself not to get lost in the memories of her doing that when she was a child.

Flora gave an uneasy smile, her nod more like a shake than anything. “Jamie…” But she could not say anymore. Tears came quickly, and she covered her face with a hand, pointing over at Jamie’s hand.

Jamie looked at her own hands, trying to find any trace of the flour she’d used for breakfast pancakes. She was sure she had scrubbed it all…Oh. The glint of the ring, perfectly fit still after all these years. Her talisman.

“It’s you.” Flora sniffed. “It’s me. It’s us.”

Those words, said so quietly, caused Jamie to stop breathing. Why now? Did she remember?

Jamie’s face crumpled, all resolve gone as she bowed her head. Her shoulder’s shook.

Flora was quick to move across the living room to wrap an arm around her while they both cried. “I’ve been having nightmares.” Flora said quickly. “So vivid. And I’m thinking,” she faltered, “Well, I’m thinking that you have them too. I’m not stupid. I put the timeline together after the wedding. Owen. The picture of a woman called Hannah in his restaurant. I’m not a child.”

“Not anymore, that’s for sure,” Jamie acquiesced, “You clever little fucker,” she whispered, aware that she looked a state. Flora grinned at the insult.

“How do… How do you cope?” She asked earnestly.

Jamie’s breath stuttered, spinning the ring on her finger. “This.” She kissed her finger where the ring sat. “Was everything. Memories, they keep me going.” She stared into Flora’s brown eyes, so many questions there lingering under the surface until words formed them. “Sometimes,” it was as if their discussion of Bly brought forth her northern accent again. “Sometimes I dream Dani’s here with me. Lord knows I’d not have stayed in America as long as I have if it weren’t for the memories.” She smiled. “I don’t actually like Americans. Well… never used to.”

Flora made comforting circles to Jamie’s back. The florist was seconds away from shrugging out of the embrace, but something kept her there. She guessed it was to comfort Flora, but human contact was welcomed. “I wish I remembered her more.” Flora whispered softly. “I just remember faces. Ghosts. People who had passed. I remember her face.”

Silence stretched on between them. “There’s a lot of heartache for those who did remember her. Probs best you didn’t,” Jamie sighed but a tug to her arm caused her to look up.

Flora was shaking her head insistently. “No. I don’t buy that. I saw the way you talked about her, the smiles when you talked about her. I wish I remembered her more,” she stressed.

Jamie was wiping away tears from her cheeks with her fingers. “Haven’t cried like this in a while,” she confessed. Flora stayed next to her, honouring her space and giving her time.

“It’s okay… I keep crying,” Flora sniffed. “Because I feel angry. That it was kept a secret from me. That you all had to carry the burden for us. I haven’t asked Max if he remembers anything from our time at Bly. I get scared that he’s just as confused as I am. I remember snippets, but I wish I remembered more.”

Jamie looked up then, deep into the young woman’s eyes. Still so brave. “Some memories are best left alone. But if it helps…” She huffed as she stood, her knees playing havoc with her as they did now. She missed the days when her aches and pains were mere twinges, though her vocation destined her with such ailments. She walked over to the bookshelf and took out a black binder with beautiful leaves embossed on the cover. As she touched it, she shivered and turned back towards her guest, handing it over “Here.”  
Flora took the book carefully and opened it at a page at random. Jamie laughed, “Arizona… Too bloody hot if you ask me.” All Flora could see was happy faces. She kept looking back at Jamie, comparing how she’d aged. And then… Dani. There was a photo of them both pressed up against the Landrover that Jamie had insisted on hiring. Dani’s arm, wrapped firmly around her shoulders, her neck. A sweet kiss pressed to her cheek.

Another photo of them both posing with a cat. Her fingers touched the edge of a photo, cheeks together with their rings shown and two linked pinky fingers.

Flora closed the binder quickly, breathing heavily. “More tomorrow?” Was all she said.

“Of course,” Jamie frowned. “You alright?” She nodded nevertheless and got up to place the binder back home on the shelf. Flora’s eyes filled with tears. She shook her head, then nodded.

“I don’t know how you’ve coped.”

The utterance caused Jamie to hold her breath. “Hope, I guess,” exhaling loudly as she spoke. “That she’s at peace. I’m scared enough to go back to Bly in case she isn’t.”

Flora’s eyes roamed the room, then fixed again at the bookcase. “Jamie-“ But she couldn’t say it. She didn’t want to open the can of worms today. “You’re amazing, is all.” Flora used a tissue to dab at her face.

“You’re not so bad yourself, love.” Jamie smiled a warm smile. She felt like Flora’s trip was taking a lot out of her, but something, perhaps it was just letting herself feel, made it worthwhile.

“It’s you. It’s me.” Jamie shuffled around in the bed, gripping her pillow with a fist as she slept. “It’s us.” She shivered against the draft that caused goosebumps against her bare shoulder. The rest of her was tucked in, in more ways than one, and she smiled at the happy dream of Dani plopping batter onto her nose at a cooking class they’d gone to years ago.

Flora and Jamie had gone to Jamie’s second favourite restaurant for dinner on the fourth day. Tracy, the owner smiled easily at them from the kitchen window, waving to them before a waiter took them to their seat. They were discussing Jamie’s actual favourite restaurant, in Paris. Once more, Bly became the subject of conversation. “I remember,” Flora started, then swallowed thickly. “I remember batter. Cakes. Lots of cakes.”

Jamie grinned, for she had always had a sweet tooth. “The best cakes. These are good here too,” she thumbed at the menu idly. “Wait till you try the desserts here.”

They made their orders, chatting about Owen and the success of his Parisian restaurant.

“I remember something else.” Flora began just after their meals came. Jamie dug in, surprisingly hungry after all the talk of Bly and Dani. “I don’t know why I remember it, but the night before the wedding I remember thinking you were so cool as you told the story. It was only later I realised that I’ve always thought you were cool, haven’t I?” She smiled, particularly at Jamie’s embarrassed nose wrinkle as she sat across from her. “I remember once you carried me to bed, and I remember wishing I’d grow up as strong as you.”

“You remember that?” Jamie’s eyebrows raised. Flora nodded. “Funny how we cling to certain memories, ones we never thought were significant until they truly become so.” She watched Flora push her fancy version of bangers and mash around, with added pureed swede and pea shoot garnish. “Hey,” she ventured. “I don’t know about you, but since all that talking we’ve been doing, I’ve only had good dreams.”

Flora finally smiled at that, but her frown quickly returned. “Jamie,” she whispered, not sure how to broach the subject. “I haven’t had a nightmare since I’ve been here.” That wasn’t what she wanted to talk about. But Jamie’s beaming smile back at her stopped her from saying the next few words. She followed Jamie’s hand with her eyes, which lead to another hand next to it. Two hands. Two sets of rings…

She flinched at what she saw, knocking over a glass of water next to her arm. Flora stood quickly, breathing heavily.

“Flora?” Jamie stood too, waving over a waiter to deal with the spilled glass. “You alright?”

“I just need… I just need some air. I’ll be back,” she choked out, and scuttled across the restaurant floor, making a quick escape out of the door.

Jamie sat nursing the glass of wine that had nearly been knocked over, honouring Flora’s space until too much time had passed for her. This was hard. This was the hardest thing that had happened since telling the story the night before the wedding. It didn’t help that Flora was acting as tragically haunted as Jamie remembered Dani being… She couldn’t finish that thought. Just as she was about send herself out as the search party, Flora appeared, eyes teary and hair windswept. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh,” Jamie shook her head. “You didn’t scare me. Just a little concerned, is all.” She watched Flora closely. “Anything you want to talk about in particular?”

Flora nodded, her eyes filling with new tears. “Just,” she whispered, “Not here.”

“Say no more.” Jamie signalled for assistance and quickly asked for the rest of the food to go. “Pudding’ll have to wait.” She paid the bill, and they left, walking only a stone’s throw away from the restaurant, back to the apartment.

Once they were home, Flora began to pace around the apartment, nibbling on her thumb. The action alone sent a warmth of fondness through Jamie’s core. She may not have remembered the au pair, but Flora’s actions mirrored Dani’s. “So the thing is… I spent a long time just seeing a woman with no face,” Flora finally began with a shaky breath. “Dragging me. Dragging someone else. Choking.” She rubbed at her forehead in anguish. “In my dreams, I’d see her, calling me somewhere.” She looked up at Jamie whose lips had spread into a grim line. “I used to get them as a teen, and they wouldn’t leave. I always thought of it as maybe because of a scary movie I’d seen as a kid. But it was trauma,” she bowed her head, letting out some tears. “Then you told the story before the wedding, and my whole life made sense,” she sniffled, looking over at Jamie who was sat on the edge of the sofa, hunched over and wringing her hands together. “And they stopped. I haven’t had a dream since, but every time I dream, I see her, Jamie.”

“Who do you see?”

Flora sniffed back more tears. “Dani.” She rubbed at her eyes, and continued pacing. “I see her with you. In water. In the mirror.” She peered at the spot next to Jamie on the sofa. “In the restaurant,” she sobbed, “She was next to you. She’s always next to you.” Jamie’s face froze, which increased the tempo of the pacing around the room. Jamie’s mouth opened, no air, no words to come out. “Am I crazy? Is this crazy?” Flora was spinning out. She walked over to the bookshelf and picked up the photo album without asking. “I keep thinking I’m crazy.”

Jamie couldn’t answer. She just sat there, numb, reminding herself about how this was all a terrible idea in the first place. It wasn’t supposed to hurt this much. The ache in her chest grew until she could no longer stand it.

“Dani,” Jamie whispered, “is she here?”

Flora opened a page at random and placed it to the right of Jamie’s knees. “It wasn’t just Dani who saved me that night,” she poked almost aggressively at a picture of the two women on a tour around Scotland before their big American adventure, the winding path of Bealach na Bà behind them. “You, you were there. You saved me, saved her. The both of you saved me.” She rubbed her tired face on the sleeve of her t-shirt. “Then last night, I found this on my pillow,” Flora grabbed her bag and took out a small blonde barbie-type looking doll. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen this. And I don’t want it back, I gave it as a gift to Dani.”

Jamie could not speak, her lip trembling as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

“Maybe that’s why I see you,” she looked to Jamie’s right again, then excused herself. “I need to just… not be here right now. I’m sorry. I need you both to talk.”

It was those words that stopped Jamie from breathing.

Flora quickly vacated the room, heading down the hall towards the spare room where she’d been staying.

Jamie’s hands shook as she looked at the photo album next to her lap. The same feeling of warmth entered her being and she had to be brave, she had to try at least. Her head turned slowly and true enough, the very photo of Scotland was missing from the binder.

“I wish we could go to Scotland again.”

Jamie was clutching the doll for dear life as she turned her head towards the beautiful sound. That voice. The Midwestern accent she’d longed to hear again. Was this really happening? Right now? “Dani?”

And there she was, sat the other side of the photo album, the photo of Bealach na Bà in her lap. Her clothes, not the same she’d been found in, but in a pair of Jamie’s overalls. She’d never let go, couldn’t, until she knew that Jamie was happy.  
But the day never came. Grief continued to pour from the ex-groundskeeper and before Dani had known, nearly a decade had passed. “Poppins?” Jamie’s lips shook.

“Hi,” Dani smiled weakly, spectral tears tumbling from her cheeks. “I don’t have much time,” she said quickly. “But I wanted to see you.”

“Scaring poor Flora half to death, I imagine.” Jame joked. “Is it really you?” She reached out to link their hands together. Her hand fell straight to her lap. “Oh god,” she sobbed out. She should have known the cruelty of this world would stop them from touching. 

“It’s me. I’ve never left you, okay?” Dani sniffed, “And I won’t,” she soothed, “Not until you tell me to, I’m always going to be here, just like we said.”

Jamie had so many questions. So much she could say but didn’t know how. “I miss you.” She rubbed at her face. “I don’t understand this, but I really fucking miss you, Poppins.”

“I know,” Dani’s eyes twinkled. “I think that’s why I’m still here,” she whispered. “Some days I forget things, and then others…” She looked down at Jamie’s hands, methodically combing back the small doll’s blonde hair. She gestured to the doll. “Flora didn’t want it back. She made that known well enough.”  
  
“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” Dani laughed, then. “For someone who supposedly didn’t know much about me, she was pissed at me for not haunting her sooner” She continued to smile. “It’s yours now.”

“I always found the dolls a little creepy,” Jamie laughed through tears, treating the doll as if it were a baby chicken. “At least it’s your talisman. The others,” she shivered. Her eyes met Dani’s. Both of them were blue. Jamie sniffled at the realisation. “Are you okay? Are you…” she gulped. “Are you at peace?”

“Ohhh,” Dani tittered. “As much as I can be. Watching you hurt is hard. But I won’t ask you to move on.” Jamie’s eyes darkened, took up a stubbornness that Dani had expected. Then, a look of panic. “I’m here,” Dani whispered, placing her hands against Jamie’s chest, “And here,” she placed her palm against her stomach. “That fluttery warm feeling, that’s me, still. And I won’t go unless you tell me to.”

Jamie shook her head insistently, “Fat chance of that happening.”

“Knew you’d say that,” Dani beamed, and oh how Jamie had missed that face, 

“I wish,” Jamie began hesitantly. “I wish I could touch you.” She tried again to place a hand on the ghost’s knee, but she fell straight through again.

Dani sniffed at that. “One day at a time, okay?”

“And your beast in the jungle? Is she gone? Like you’d hoped?” Jamie would have found this stranger were it someone else than Dani. Their conversation felt natural, normal even.  
  
“At rest,” came the words that the florist had longed to hear. “She’s gone.” Even as a ghost, Dani began to chew her thumb, “Jamie?” Her eyes looked about the apartment, until she was brave enough to look into her beautiful florist’s eyes.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry things happened the way they did,” she choked out, knowing time was running out. “When you found me, all I wished was that you got to me on time. But I don’t regret anything else,” she said sternly. “I didn’t tell you,” she said quickly, feeling herself starting to fade, “I didn’t tell you how I woke up once, Viola, she… my hand was around your throat, and I couldn’t—”

“Hey,” Jamie soothed, “Hey, it’s alright now, love.” She wished more than anything that she could hug her wife close. “That’s in the past. You’re here, maybe not in the way I’d hoped after all these years but fuck is it good to see your face,” she smiled.

Dani nodded to herself, looking down at the photographs between them. “I would say the same, but I’ve kinda been stalking you,” she grinned, rejoicing in the sound of Jamie’s laugh. “So where next?” The question stumped Jamie. She hadn’t thought that far ahead. She peered at the photos in the album.

When she looked back at her wife, the vision of her had gone. She hoped she’d get a few more minutes, but felt that wonderful warm sensation in her belly again which kept a sob at bay. It came out as a watery laugh at one of Dani’s last comments.

Her beast of the jungle had gone.

“How very Xena of you to just leave your wife talking to herself,” she mused aloud, cackling at the tinkling of laughter that seemed to fill the air. It had always been their favourite show.

Oh the years she had waited for this moment. “Where next?” Her eyes scanned the lone photo of Scotland that Dani had been so taken with. “Maybe a trip back to Europe,” she thought, mostly in case Dani was still able to hear. Her first thought was to see what conferences were on. Her second was that she knew she needed a damn holiday. Flora’s trip had forced her to rest, which was nicer than she had planned in spite of the emotional nature. Maybe another trip to Paris to spend time with Owen.

“Hi,” Flora knocked against the wall to the living room, a shy smile appearing at her lips. “Good talk?”

Jamie didn’t need to say anything. She just stood, approached the young woman, and offered a hug. Flora gladly took it. “Thank you,” Jamie whispered into Flora’s hair, the talisman doll in her left hand, holding tight. “Thank you, sweet pea. That was… everything I needed.” She took Flora’s hand, who was quiet, and sat her down at the sofa. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know how to feel.” Flora whispered. “Relieved that this is real and I’m not crazy.”

“Oh,” Jamie laughed and sniffled. “You’re not crazy at all.”

Flora smiled, looking at the doll in Jamie’s hand. “I remember giving that to her. Before we left the house for good, right?” She smiled as Jamie stroked the doll’s hair just as she had been doing. “My only memory of her, and the ones in my dreams. I thought they were dreams, anyway. I think that’s why I see her.”

“Or,” Jamie took a tissue from the side table and wiped her face. She thought of the Tori Amos song 1000 Oceans wryly and wondered if she would ever stop crying. “Or you see her because she loves you. You said it yourself. That night I told the story, you were right.” She smiled then, a dazzling one, giddy in the confirmation that dead didn’t mean gone. “It is a love story. Celebrating love of all kinds. And Dani? She loved with all her heart. Still does, it seems.”

The warmth that enveloped Jamie’s entire being was Dani’s answer, she reckoned that much. The florist scooped Flora into a long sideways hug. “Thank you,” she gave Flora’s arm a squeeze. “From the both of us.” True enough, Flora felt a release she hadn’t felt since the wedding. Her spirit felt lighter, but so too did the entire apartment she was staying in.

It felt like a warm home, one full of love.

It felt that way, because it was.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first written anything in a good couple of years so please bear that in mind but the ending of the show made me think a lot about some of the loose ends of the show. Flora seemed way too in tune with all things spirit for her to completely conveniently forget about their trauma. Apologies for any mistakes you read, this is not beta-d, and only haphazardly edited due to me being a poorly rabbit.


End file.
